Breaking Dawn - Part 2
The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 2 is the fifth and final installment of the Twilight film series, based on Stephenie Meyer's novel of the same name. Summit Entertainment (later bought by Lionsgate), the studio behind the film adaptations of novels in the ''Twilight'' series, announced in November 2008 that it had obtained the rights to the rest of Stephenie Meyer's series, including Breaking Dawn. Breaking Dawn was split in two parts due to the length of the book. This movie picks up where the first half had left off, and was released on November 16, 2012. Plot ...Continues from Breaking Dawn - Part 1 The movie picks up where the previous movie left off, right when Bella Cullen opens her eyes after her transformation into a vampire. She finds her senses heightened by many times, and savors a moment with her husband, Edward Cullen, and her perfected beauty. She requests to meet her daughter, Renesmee Cullen, but Edward tells her she needs to hunt first. During the hunt, she quickly learns to harness her heightened senses and abilities: when the scent of a human hiker crosses her nose, she immediately attempts to hunt the hiker, until Edward tells her not to. She quickly comes to her senses, and runs away, much to Edward's amazement as a newborn shouldn't be able to. Bella tries to feed on a deer, but a mountain lion attacks first, forcing Bella to settle for feeding on the lion instead. When they return home, Jacob Black tells Bella that she still looks like herself, though the red eyes are something to get used to. He then uses himself as a test subject to see if she is tame enough to meet her daughter without hurting her. Once she passes the test, she goes on to meet Renesmee, who shows her her first memory of Bella as a human thanks to her gift. Bella then finds out that Jacob has imprinted on Renesmee and angrily confronts him about it. However, everyone is impressed by her restraint, given a newborn would have killed by now. Her anger escalates to a nearly dangerous level when Jacob calls her daughter "Nessie" - a nickname derived from the Loch Ness Monster - to the point that she tries to attack him. Seth Clearwater interferes and gets thrown into a tree by Bella herself and she apologizes to him right after. Jacob continues to reason with Bella about the situation and finally succeeds. At nightfall, Bella's sister-in-law, Alice Cullen takes them to the cottage which will be Bella's, Edward's and Renesmee's home. Bella and Edward spend the night there, with Bella wondering how long they can have sex since they never tire. Edward says Rosalie and Emmett were so bad, it took an entire decade before the rest of the Cullens could stand being within 5 miles of them. Bella says they may be worse, with Edward agreeing. They return to the Cullen house the next morning, where they discuss how Bella will fake her own death to keep her father, Charlie Swan from finding out about her new situation (her being a new vampire and Renesmee's existence). Jacob, upset by the thought of separation from "Nessie", runs to Charlie to show him his ability to transform into a wolf, then explains that Bella had to change in order to get better from her "illness". Despite the resulting anger from Edward and Bella, Jacob partly calms them by explaining he didn't tell Charlie about vampires. Charlie confronts Bella, who he tries getting information out of her. However, Bella explains she'll have to leave if he wants the truth; they compromise, with the Cullens staying longer if Charlie agrees to be given limited information. Then he meets Renesmee, the "adopted daughter" of Bella and Edward, but he figures out the truth when he sees her hereditary brown eyes. After Charlie leaves, Bella is congradulated for her self-control, but Emmett teases her even though Edward wants him not to as Bella's the strongest for a year. Emmett and Bella have an arm wrestling match, which she wins due to her newborn superior strength. She remarks that though her time as a human was over, being a vampire had made her more alive; that she was born to be one. Sam Uley's and Jacob's packs resolve their differences. Renesmee's rapid growth causes worries to the Cullens, who plan to travel to Brazil to learn about the Ticuna legends that may tell them how Renesmee will turn out in the future. At the rate of her development, Renesmee may live a shorter life than a human. Months later, Irina comes to Forks and misidentifies Renesmee as an "immortal child," a child who has been turned into a vampire when she sees her from a distance. Bella tries catching up to her, but fails. Irina then travels to Italy to inform the Volturi of her incorrect judgement, which triggers Alice's vision of their doom. In hopes of resolving the matter peacefully, the Cullens set out to find their friends (the Denali, Egyptian, Irish, Amazon, and Romanian covens, as well as some nomads) from all around the world to stand as witnesses for them and prove to the Volturi that Renesmee is not an immortal child. Meanwhile, Bella finds out that she has the power to block psychic powers, and begins practicing how to use it. Also, due to the increasing amount of vampires staying with the Cullens to witness Rensemee's growth, more and more of the Quillettes began to turn, joining the pack. Bella finds a clue left by Alice, who has left the family with Jasper, and goes to find J. Jenks, a lawyer who has been forging illegal documents for the Cullens for decades. He gives Bella a set of IDs, passports, and driver's license forged for Renesmee and Jacob. Seeing this, Bella realises Renesmee would survive, but Edward and herself would not be apart of her life. Bella packs several thousands of dollars and the forgeries documents in a backpack, so Renesmee and Jacob would be not have finacial problems for a while, with a note to her daughter to explain things. Alistair, one of the witnesses, leaves for his own survival. The Cullens and their allies gather around a bonfire the night before the confrontation and share war-stories. Upon confronting the gathered Cullen witnesses, the Volturi discover that they have been misinformed and immediately execute Irina for her mistake, trying to get Kate and Tanya to trying avenging their sister as an excuse to fight; however, Zafrina stops them. The Volturi remain undecided on whether Renesmee should be viewed as a threat to vampires' secret existence. Alice and Jasper return in time to present their "proof" that Renesmee poses no danger, but Aro is determined to destroy the Cullens. Carlisle attempts to save Alice, but is immediately destroyed by Aro. The rest of the Cullens, Volturi and their respective allies engage in a huge battle, killing Jasper, Seth & Leah Clearwater and multiple others while Renesmee escapes with Jacob. Aro personally attacks Bella and Edward after most of his coven was destroyed, which results in his own destruction at Bella and Edward's hands. The scene is then brought back to the moment when Alice "shows" Aro her proof, revealing that the entire battle scene was a vision of his demise if he proceeds with his plan to destroy them. The new witnesses, Huilen and her half-vampire nephew, Nahuel, tell their story, revealing that they are actually much like pure vampires, but merely more human. The Volturi then leave in peace at Aro's confirmation that no danger is involved. As they leave, Aro glances back at Alice, then Bella, realizing that he has given up much to save himself and his coven from annihilation. The Cullens and their allies take a moment to rejoice in their victory. The Romanians demand to launch an attack, but no one is willing to, prompting their ambition to an end. As their friends depart, Edward tells Jacob that Renesmee is lucky to have him. He asks if he should start calling Edward "dad" now, but he disagrees immediately. While the four of them (Bella, Edward, Jacob and Renesmee) share a moment together, Alice shows Edward a vision of their future: Renesmee has grown into a fine young woman and is living happily and peacefully with Jacob and their family. Sometime later, back in the meadow, Bella removes her shield to give Edward access to her thoughts for the first time. She tells him that no one has ever loved anyone as much as she loves him, but he disagrees saying there is one exception. He then asks her to remove her shield again, but she tells him they have a lot of time. Edward then adds 'forever' and Bella agrees. The movie concludes with Bella and Edward kissing as the scene turns black and white, and then fades to the final page of the ''Breaking Dawn'' novel and fades out on the word "forever". Production Development .]] Meyer stated in her Breaking Dawn FAQ that if a film were to be created, she thought it would have to be made into two movies because "it's hard to imagine it fitting into ninety minutes. The book is just so long! I can't imagine how to distill it—if I could, the book would be shorter." According to Variety, the studio had decided to split the 756-page book into two films, along the same lines as Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows . Subsequently, Summit had to negotiate new deals with the main cast, Kristen Stewart, Robert Pattinson, and Taylor Lautner, since they were only under contract for four films. Meyer also believed it may be impossible to make Breaking Dawn into a film, due to Renesmee, writing that an actress could not play her because she is a baby but has complete awareness, and that "the one thing that I've never seen is a CGI human being which truly looks real"; however, she went on to state that "they develop amazing new technologies everyday, and we've got a little time left." It is still however unknown whether Renesmee will be CGI, or if one/many actresses will portray her. There are also concerns about making a PG-13 movie adaptation, given the book's complex and graphic storylines, including the birth of a half-vampire, half-human baby. It was announced on April 28, 2010 that Bill Condon will direct the film. On July 5, on Twitter, Melissa Rosenberg, the official screenwriter for Twilight, announced that Breaking Dawn will remain a PG-13 movie. She added that, quote: "I think we can get awfully hot with PG-13. I'm not worried about the rating. I know a lot of fans are like, 'We have to go R to do it justice', but i don't think so. I think it's going to be pretty hot. Way hot!" Rosenberg says. Rosenberg was referring to the worry of some fans about the movie being rated R because of love scenes between Edward and Bella. She added that a lot can be done in a PG-13 movie, despite what skeptics may think or say.Screenwriter Says Twilight: Breaking Dawn Will Be Hotter Filming In July 2010, Summit announced that the movie will be shot in Vancouver, Canada and Baton Rouge, Louisiana.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Twilight_Saga:_Breaking_Dawn Both parts of Breaking Dawn were shot simultaneously as one project. Filming officially began on November 1, 2010 in Brazil. It took about four to five weeks to shoot the ending sequence of Part 2 which would consume about twenty-seven minutes of the film. The sequence was shot using a green screen and fake snow with 75 actors on set. Filming wrapped on April 15, 2011, ending the franchise's three years of production since March 2008. In April 2012, director Bill Condon announced that there would be reshoots in Los Angeles. Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart filmed that day as the very last day of filming for the Twilight franchise. Cast Cullens and Swans Quileute tribe Volturi Denali coven Egyptian coven Irish coven Amazon coven Romanian coven French coven Nomads Humans Leaks and lawsuit Leaks When the filming started on November 7, 2010 in the Lapa District and Paraty, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, leaked set photos and footage videos surfaced online. Summit Entertainment responded to the leaks by removing the photos and videos from YouTube, fansites, and gossip websites. On January 13, 2011, scans of a still of Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattinson in one of their honeymoon scenes in an Entertainment Weekly article ran online, prior to the magazine's official release of the still. On March 31 and April 1, 2011, a mass leak of a 14-second video and numerous low-quality stills hit the Internet, resulting to enthusiastic fan reaction and speculations that the film wouldn't be able to maintain a PG-13 rating. Additionally, the teaser trailer for Part 1 leaked online hours before its debut at the 2011 MTV Movie Awards. Lawsuit On August 1, 2011, Summit released a press release announcing the identification of some of the alleged people responsible for the leak of images and video from Breaking Dawn on March 31 and April 1 and the decision to take legal action. Summit claimed that the leak came from Posadas, Argentina, but due to the possibility that other people might be involved in the leak, the investigation is still ongoing. The only person Summit named was a woman called Daiana Santia, resident in Posadas, allegedly being involved in the group that stole the images and footage. Civil action has been filed in the U.S. and Argentina, while criminal action has also been filed in Argentina. Summit hired law firm Keats McFarland & Wilson LLP to search four continents, North America, South America, Europe, and Australia, to find the other people behind the leak. On the other hand, Santia hosted a press conference in her town and denied Summit's claims. She claimed that she only saw the images "while surfing the Internet" and didn't send them to anyone. She also stated that she didn't log in anywhere to see them and denies having the technical knowledge of hacking, specifically saying that she "in no way be considered a "hacker" because she has no computer skills other than simple user level". Her attorney confirmed that Santia and her family are considering a counterclaim against Summit due to defamation of character and continual harassment by the film's producers who kept requesting that she would let them check her computer to see if she still has the images on her hard disk, although she refused more than once claiming that she is innocent and her computer contains personal items. Her attorney called the situation "a harm to privacy and personal right". Summit's official response to the press conference said, "First and most important this is NOT about greed or the Studio wanting to bully a woman from a small town in Argentina – rather, it is about stolen material that is private and sensitive which was obtained by illegally accessing private/secure servers as well as personal email accounts." Summit gave details about the case stating that the studio has been in contact with Santia since May 2011, but "with no resolution or further good faith efforts on their part, thus the only alternative left was to pursue legal action to ascertain that Ms. Santia no longer holds the images and video in any shape or form. In the response, Summit announced the following claims: Home media The DVD/Blu-ray of Breaking Dawn - Part 2 was released on March 2, 2013. It also includes a digital copy and an UltraViolet copy. Special features include: *7-part making-of documentary *Audio commnetary with director Bill Condon *Jump to... (specific character scenes) Music In January 2012, it was revealed that the soundtrack that accompanies Breaking Dawn - Part 2 had started production. The soundtrack was released on November 13, 2012. A song by the band Iko was featured in an exclusive scene of the movie, and it was announced in July that they would be on the soundtrack. In July, the electro-pop band Passion Pit was the first band announced for the Breaking Dawn - Part 2 ''soundtrack. In October, the full soundtrack was released. It included the return of Christina Perri and newcomers like Green Day and Ellie Goulding. ''The Twilight Saga's own Nikki Reed, along with her husband Paul McDonald were included. Trivia *''Breaking Dawn'' is the only two-part movie in the series. *All the films and its logos have all been in a certain tint. Twilight: blue/grey; New Moon: gold/brown; Eclipse: white/grey/red; Breaking Dawn - Part 1: coral/red; Breaking Dawn - Part 2: yellow/blue. *Both parts of The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn ''were filmed as one whole movie over several months. *This film had a $120 million dollar budget, making it the highest out of every ''Twilight installment filmed. *This is the first of the Twilight movies to ever have such extensive credits, in both the beginning and end. *This is the first film featuring opening credits. *Every actor with a speaking role in the entire film series was credited at the end of the film. *This is the first and only film that does not feature a quote from Bella at the beginning. Instead, her quotes are featured throughout the rest of the movie. See also *Screenshots *Set pictures *Book to movie differences *Soundtrack *Score References External links *Official website Category:Breaking Dawn films